


A Grip On Your Hips

by deathwailart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in charge," she reminds him and maybe he'd feel nervous if she was all fierce about it but they usually end up giggling a lot, at least at first before they get going and that's part of what he loves; how much she smiles, how much she makes him smile, the punched out little moans and her wide eyes because sex is meant to be fun and it is with her in a way it hasn't been before.<br/>"Yes ma'am."</p>
<p>or shameless femdom pegging porn.</p>
<p>Part of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/718075/chapters/1577222">the squad</a> verse because the best way to actually start work on a verse is apparently shameless pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grip On Your Hips

"You're not uncomfortable are you?" Saoirse asks, hovering over him, all skinny hips and bitten bottom lip, long hair trailing against his bare chest. Dex's hips arch up to meet empty air and it prompts a little grin even as she checks his wrists and shoulders.  
  
"For the last time, yeah? Totally comfortable. More than. If you get a move on." He jumps when one hand strays down to slap his hip, not hard enough to leave a mark but just enough to sting. It makes him gasp, aware of how hard his cock is and how he isn't able to touch it, instead planting his feet flat on the bed because they both like it better when his legs are free although usually it's because she'll ride him and the leverage is better.  
  
"I'm in charge," she reminds him and maybe he'd feel nervous if she was all fierce about it but they usually end up giggling a lot, at least at first before they get going and that's part of what he loves; how much she smiles, how much she makes him smile, the punched out little moans and her wide eyes because sex is meant to be fun and it is with her in a way it hasn't been before.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Don't call me that, makes me feel like some scary old women in pleather and PVC," she admonishes and that gets a laugh out of him as she checks the cuffs one last time before cupping his chin to kiss him, settling in place, a toned thigh on either side and he knows it'd be so easy for her to just sink down on his cock right now and they've done that plenty of times but it's not what he wants tonight, not what she wants either but it's still a nice thought. More than nice. Another night maybe where she can go at her leisure and he can just lie there and watch, rolling his hips to meet hers, wishing he had hands to go to her hips or her waist or to play with her nipples. He wishes she'd lean forward again because he thinks he's got enough room to lean up and take one into her mouth, teeth tugging at the little piercings she's got there.  
  
"Got it," he replies and is rewarded with her nipping her way down his throat and chest, trailing her fingers down his ribs and sides, over his hips and to his inner thighs, completely ignoring his cock and he groans, closing her eyes when she laughs. "Please."  
  
"Since you asked so nicely."  
  
He hears the cap of the lube opening and lets his legs fall apart as she settles between them, a quick kiss to the inside of one thigh as she nudges him to get him to arch up more. The first finger isn't too foreign – she's done this before, usually when she's giving him a blowjob, light teasing pressure and it used to make him come so fast he'd been apologising before she'd just kissed his hip and said that was sort of the point. Then it was two fingers and her jerking him off or even just her fingers, watching him squirm and push back but even playing with her toys, it never went as far as this is going to go. Then it was pressure and buzzing when she put them near his arse, usually him using them on her with her guidance or him helping her find out just where he liked the vibrations (the spot right behind his balls and near his cock too, not too much, just enough with her rocking against him, moaning and gasping, warm and wet) and finally he decided to just ask for more. There was a lot of talking, no sudden rushing, a lot more fingering and her asking him to do it for her, watching him, telling him how good he was, how hot it was, asking how it felt, if he liked it or not. The second finger also not so strange but when she slides them out to add the third – with more lube – he struggles to relax, hissing quietly.  
  
"Hey, hey, relax babe, I've got you," she murmurs, her free hand rubbing circles on his hip as she watches him intently. He breathes slowly, feels her slide her fingers free and return with more lube, slow and steady but insistent and it burns but he keeps pushing back until her fingers just brush against the right spot and he's moaning, fingers wrapping around the bars his wrists are cuffed to, swearing under his breath. "You good?" He nods, trying to follow her when she starts to curl her fingers and trying hard not to come already but god this is good and he knows there's more and he makes a little desperate noise.  
  
"M-might need a moment," he chokes out and she stops, pulls her fingers most of the way out and kisses his hip. He breathes, or tries to, inhaling unsteadily through his nose, too hot and too aware of every inch of his body and how he's laid bare.  
  
"Yeah?" She asks, careful movements of her fingers, stretching and twisting until he starts to feel loose limbed again, not quite so on edge.  
  
"Yeah, go for it."  
  
She smiles up at him, sliding her fingers free and he didn't think he'd feel empty (and maybe that's not exactly the right word for it but his brain is having a hard time as it is) but he sort of does, open and exposed as she gets up off the bed to go for the box that's been on her chair all day. He's been curious about it since they really sat down and discussed what they were going to do and that yes he wanted her to fuck him but he wanted to wait and now he'll finally get to see it. He lets his head fall back against the pillows, eyes closed as he hears rustling and quiet little complaints and then the bed dips and he looks up at her and what she's wearing.  
  
"I thought it'd be-" he goes to wave a hand and remembers he can't when his wrist rubs against the bed frame.  
  
"Bigger? Scarier?"  
  
"I don't know," which means yes, "thought it'd look more like one of your things."  
  
"I know those are fun and we've used them on you," he loves that she says 'we' not 'I', "but those aren't really designed for you, besides, first time and everything, figured you'd want something special."  
  
He smiles up at her, canting his hips in her direction. "Suits you. The colour and everything." And it does, pale blue dildo and slightly darker straps around her hips and between her legs and it looks unbearably hot when she adjusts it with one hand around the plastic, sniggering as she looks down at herself.  
  
"This looks so bizarre," she mutters, mostly to herself he thinks but he laughs softly at her, smiling fondly.  
  
"It looks hot. But you can make anything look hot."  
  
"Charmer," she retorts but she's pleased, flush spreading down her throat and chest and she looks pleased with herself, a little smug and shy all at once as she reaches for the lube, slicking it up, balanced on her knees, straddling his hips. He wants to touch her and pulls at the restraints fruitlessly, whining and probably pouting up at her. "Maybe next time you can suck me off, yeah?" It's definitely a question but it makes his mouth go dry, strangled little moan all that escapes him at the thought of it and he doesn't know why he wants to but he does. "You're so incredible," she says when she sees how he reacts, leaning forward to kiss him once more, almost chest even when she's got a dildo pressing into his stomach from the angle she's leaning at. Then she's drawing back getting his legs in the right position as she figures out the best way to do this – he'd argued for being on his stomach because they both know it'd be easier but she wanted to see his face and well, he wants to see her too without having to crane his neck.  
  
So he gets his legs up over her hips, wriggles his toes and feels the head of her fake cock against him and reminds himself that he has to relax or this won't work.  
  
"If you want or need to stop, tell me, okay? Because I'll stop right away."  
  
"I know," he replies, clenching and unclenching his fingers on empty air. "I trust you, I'm ready, c'mon."  
  
"Before you explode?" She means it as a joke but it's too close to the truth – he's so hard it _hurts_ , the head of his cock flushed and leaking and when she finally pushes in, a long slow stretch, so careful and even though he's ready and more than willing, it still hurts a little. She soothes him through it, keeps going with her eyes darting between his face where he's biting down on his bottom lip and to where she's sinking into him until her hips are flush against him and he's sweating and trembling.  
  
"I- I need!" He can't finish the thought but she gets a hand around the base of his cock and holds still, shushes him and tells him how amazing he is, how beautiful, how trusting as his thighs shake where they're awkwardly draped over her hips, balls drawn tight. He feels full, rocking himself back because he can't keep still, babbling nonsense until he realises he's begging her to move. She draws back a little, pushes back in and he moans, back arching, helping her settle into a rhythm. It's tentative, either because she's unsure of moving her hips like this and because she can't actually feel his body around her or because she's afraid of hurting him or maybe it's a bit of both so he shoves back harder, fucking himself on her cock and she lets out a high keening sound that he should investigate but he can barely breathe right now. She leans over him, starts to pick up a pace, hands clamped to his hips because if she touches his cock he'll come right away and he's trying hard because this feels incredible, her over him and in him, smiling down at him as the dildo presses against his prostate on the deeper thrusts until he's losing his rhythm, a deep guttural groan punched out of him as he comes without her touching his cock, riding out the aftershocks, clenching around her and oddly wishing she could actually feel it the way he can when he's inside her.  
  
He's not sure how long it takes for him to come back to himself but she's still inside him but his thighs are no longer around her hips, her just shushing him through the aftermath. She's careful when she pulls out and before he can say anything she's uncuffing his wrists, rubbing his arms, still with the harness on and he pulls her to him, mouthing at her shoulder, exhausted and limp.  
  
"That was," he begins when he can, lips against her skin, trying to find words but he can't. "Thank you, that was just..."  
  
"I know," she agrees, leaning back to press her lips to his forehead with a fond smile, smoothing back his hair.  
  
"Did you?" He asks, giving her a nudge and she shakes her head, going to fumble for the buckles on the harness but he moves her hands, gets them on his shoulders and lazily arranges them so the nothing's digging into him too much and slips one hand between her legs, stroking over the leather straps warm from her skin as his thumb finds her clit, pressing and circling gently until she grinds down and he slides two fingers into her cunt, so hot and wet that he slips in quicker than he was expecting, earning a gasp. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't, s'fine, just," and she holds his wrist in place, moving her hips frantically her other hand making him press his thumb harder against her clit until she tightens, high little moan startling out of her as her hips buck, the strap-on getting in the way at the end until they both manage to fumble it off and shove it to the end of the bed, out of the way for now as she rolls onto her back, chest heaving. She turns slightly after a few minutes, resting her head against his. He's sticky, bordering on uncomfortable but the thought of moving seems like an extraordinary amount of effort so he gathers her close.  
  
"We need to do that again," he says at last, rubbing circles on her back.  
  
"Hell yes, you have no idea how good you look like that, how amazing you are."  
  
"Next time on my front though."  
  
"Definitely." She snuggles closer, yawning and stretching. "Sleep first, clean up later."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
There's adjusting, her on her back and him mostly on his front, half on top of her with his head on her shoulder, letting her card her fingers through his hair as he starts to drift off, still grinning stupidly, wondering why he's lucky enough to have someone he loves and trusts and who loves and trusts him just as much in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sick Sick Sick by Queens of the Stone Age


End file.
